contra_os_deuses_against_the_godsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Against the Gods:Informações
'''Against the Gods Data '''contém uma varieadade de informações em relação ao mundo fora da novel; A wiki e a comunidade. Anúncios Mars Gravity (Autor) https://discord.gg/cba6VzE - (Canal no Wechat ) Explicações sobre o título Nota do tradutor(do inglês): Quando eu comecei a traduzir, Eu pensei em dois nomes em inglês: Against the Gods e Opposition of the Evil God. Por volta do caoítulo 3-5,Eu decidi colocar Against the Gods, porque soou mais legal. Deveria ser Against the Heavens(Contra os Céus) ou Oposição do Deus Maligo ou '''Deus Maligno Desafiador dos Céus, '''Mas já que alcançamos mais de cem, Vou apenas deixar Against the Gods mesmo. Isso que eu ganho por traduzir do jeito que eu leio. Minha única justificativa é que céus e deuses são usados alternativamente. e também, o termo 逆天 usado no título é uma gíria gamer que significa "overpower". Moeda de ATG Profunda Moeda Abreviações( Em tradução) Personagens *YC - Yun Che *XQ - Xia Qingyue *CY - Cang Yue *HC/LDE - Huan Caiyi/Little Demon Empress *SL - Su Ling'er *FX - Feng Xue'er *XL - Xiao Lingxi *CYC/LF - Chu Yuechan/Little Fairy *MX - Mu Xuanyin *MB - Mu Bingyun *MF - Mu Feixue *MXL - Mu Xiaolan *HL - He Ling *SX - Shen Xi *BB/BG/QY - Brahma Bitch/Brahma Goddess/Qianye Ying'er *SMY - Shui Meiyin *LCS - Luo Changsheng *JB - Jasmine's Brother *CZ - Caizhi *EG - Evil God *DG - Dragon God *MSDS - Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign *GC - Golden Crow *VB - Vermillion Bird *FP - Fire Phoenix *IP - Ice Phoenix *IQ - Ice Qilin *BD - Blue Dragon *RG - Rage God *HSSG - Heaven Slaughter Star God *HWSG - Heavenly Wolf Star God *HPSG - Heavenly Poison Star God *DGRK - Dragon God Realm King *BMGRK - Brahma Monarch God Realm King *EHRK - Eternal Heaven Realm King *SGRK - Star God Realm King *MGRK - Moon God Realm King *TDDSRK - Ten Directions Deep Sea Realm King *SSRK - Southern Sea Realm King Cultivação *EPR - Emperor Profound Realm *TPR - Tyrant Profound Realm *SOVPR - Sovereign Profound Realm *DOR - Divine Origin Realm *DSR - Divine Soul Realm *DTR - Divine Tribulation Realm *DSPR - Divine Spirit Realm *DKR - Divine King Realm *DSOVR - Divine Sovereign Realm *DMR - Divine Master Realm *DER - Divine Extinction Realm Heavenly Profound Treasures *HPT - Heavenly Profound Treasures *HPAS - Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword *Evil Wheel - Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations *PSOLD - Primordial Seal of Life & Death *EHP - Eternal Heaven Pearl *SPP - Sky Poison Pearl *WP - World Piercer *MOS - Mirror of Samsara Locations *BPS - Blue Pole Star *PSC - Profound Sky Continent *IDR - Illusory Demon Realm *ACC - Azure Cloud Continent *BWE - Blue Wind Empire *FCC - Floating Cloud City *FCA - Frozen Cloud Asgard *HSV - Heavenly Sword Villa *BHC - Burning Heaven Clan *SOP - Supreme Ocean Palace *MHSR - Mighty Heavenly Sword Region *SMDH - Sun Moon Divine Hall *AMS - Absolute Monarch Sanctuary *SG/4SG - Sacred Grounds/Four Sacred Grounds *ROTG/ROG - Realm of the Gods/Realm of Gods *GROAB - God Realm of Absolute Beginning *SSR - Snow Song Realm *FGR - Flame God Realm *GBIP - God Burying Inferno Prison *CSR - Cold Star Realm *SGR - Star God Realm *MGR - Moon God Realm *EHR - Eternal Heaven Realm *BMGR - Brahma Monarch God Realm *DGR - Dragon God Realm *WSC - Wood Spirit Clan *HMR - Heavenly Mystery Ream *TDDSR - Ten Directions Deep Sea Realm artes/Técnicas/Itens/Outros *GWOTB - Great Way of the Buddha *PH - Profound Handle *DSD - Dragon Soul Domain *SGBS - Star God's Broken Shadow *MSC - Moon Splitting Cascade *EML - Extreme Mirage Lightning *MOL - Miracle of Life *WDHM - World-Defying Heaven Manual *GCROTBW - Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World *WOOTP - World Ode of the Phoenix *VBCSS - Vermilion Bird’s Consoling Spirit Song *IPGIC - Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon *IDTOEN - Illusory Devil Tome of Eternal Night *HWDTOI - Heavenly Wolf's Divine Tome of Imprisonment *PHGM - Profound Handle God Manifestation *FMSS - Falling Moon Sinking Star *SCLS - Sealing Cloud Locking Sun *DSDE - Destroying Sky Decimating Earth *MSR - Moon Star Restoration *HSDSS - Espada Castigadora dos céus e Matadora de demônios *PPA - Primordial Profound Ark *COE - Coffin of Eternity *HSDS - Heavenly Sin Divine Sword *NPEB - Nine Profound Exquisite Body *HOSGG - Heart of Snow Glazed Glass *HGSV - Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins *DSB - Divine Stainless Body *DSS - Divine Stainless Soul *HGSV - Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins Ranking de tamanho de peitos This is the bust size ranking for female characters in the Realm of the Gods. # Mu Xuanyin (101) # Xia Qingyue (95) # Qianye Ying'er (93) # Mu Bingyun (90) # Moonflower (88) # Shui Yingyue (87) # Ji Ruyan (85) # Mu Feixue (83) # Luo Guxie (82) # Mu Xiaolan (80) # Shui Meiyin (75) # Jasmine (73) # Caizhi (??) Trivia * originalmente a Dragon Fault deveria ter sido quebrada pelo Ye Xinghan,mas o Mars Gravity na verdade esqueceu, então ele fez o Yun Che quebrá-la depois.